onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Roland
Camelot castle Cassidy apartment Merry Men's Storybrooke camp Evil Queen's palace |relatives = seefamily |species = Human |haircolor = Dark brown |eyecolor = Brown |portrayedby = Raphael Alejandro |firstappearance = Quite a Common Fairy |latestappearance = Leaving Storybrooke}} Roland is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the third episode of the third season and is portrayed by co-star Raphael Alejandro. History }} }} In the woods, Roland collects some branches and returns to camp as the Merry Men guarding Regina's heart from an intruder, Mr. Gold. Mr. Gold uses magic on Roland, and he forces the boy to come closer before shoving him onto the ground. Robin tries to defend his son by shooting an arrow Mr. Gold, who magically redirects it towards Roland. Mr. Gold, unable to disobey Zelena's orders, is seconds away from releasing the arrow on the terrified boy until Robin complies and gives him the heart. Mr. Gold then apologizes for what he has done, before releasing and holds the arrow inches away from piercing the boy's head, until dropping it completely. After Mr. Gold vanishes, Robin rushes to comfort his son, who he relinquishes to Friar Tuck once Regina arrives. }} Soon after regaining his mother, Roland is led by Marian, who follows Robin outside. There, his father awkwardly introduces Marian to Regina. Remembering Regina only as the Evil Queen, Marian is horrified that Robin would let a person like her near their son. As the confrontation escalates, Marian picks up Roland and stalks off as Regina walks away in the opposite direction from her. During a stroll, Roland accompanies his parents as Robin familiarizes Marian with Storybrooke. When his father lists all the places Roland likes going, the boy names the ice cream parlor and asks his mother if they can go there now. Robin believes Marian has seen enough for the day, but Roland pleads with his mother until she agrees. Inside the parlor, Any Given Sundae, he and his father are served rocky road ice cream. The counter server, a blonde woman, is introduced to Marian and gives her ice cream, free of charge, as a town welcome. Secretly, the woman adds a freezing spell into the ice cream, which Marian unknowingly consumes. At the mayoral office, Roland, Marian and Robin attend a town meeting for Mary Margaret's first conference as the new mayor. While Mary Margaret assures the residents that the ice wall blocking the town perimeter, and the creator of it, Elsa, are not dangerous, Marian unexpectedly passes out and begins freezing to death. Robin Hood, left to find a cure after his attempt to give her true love's kiss fails, brings Roland into Little John's care. At the Merry Men campsite, Robin shows his son an arrow, and Roland names the various components that make up the weapon. Upon seeing Regina arrive, Robin tells Roland to stay put while he goes to talk to her and learns Ingrid's curse is quickly approaching. Roland is later hidden away in an unknown location to keep his father from harming him while under the curse's influence. After Ingrid reverses the curse, Marian is unfrozen and she regains consciousness when Regina restores her heart. During a trip to the park, Roland plays with his mother beside a lake as Regina and Robin talk at a nearby bench. When his mother, affected by remnants of Ingrid's magic, begins freezing and faints, he calls to his father and Regina for help. As there is no magic outside the town line, Regina recognizes Marian can only survive by leaving Storybrooke. Because of leftover fragments of Ingrid's curse, however, those who go out of town can never return. Knowing Marian will be in an unknown land outside of Storybrooke, Regina pushes him to take Roland and depart with his wife. Following a goodbye to the Merry Men, Robin allows Marian to lead their son across the town line first. Once she does, the freezing spell's effects disappear from her body. A short moment later, Robin, after bidding farewell to Regina, joins Roland and Marian on the other side. Continuing to pretend to be Marian, Zelena dons the disguise as she, Robin and Roland arrive in New York City and navigate the streets looking for Neal's old apartment, which Regina designated as their new home. When Roland is tired of walking, Marian puts down her bag in order to pick him up. When a thief steals the bag, Robin chases him down to retrieve it. After the family begin settling into the apartment, Mr. Gold arrives and attempts to throw them out, until he suffers a heart attack, causing Robin Hood to take him to the hospital. Later, Roland eats an egg omelette in the apartment as Marian expresses disdain over her husband saving Mr. Gold's life by procuring an elixir for him. During the conversation with Robin, she pours a glass of milk for her son. Marian later finds Regina's number on Robin's mobile phone, and she confronts him about it, pushing him to choose between her or his former lover. Recalling the love they once had and the sacrifices she made for him, Robin picks Marian and deletes Regina's number. The couple then passionately kiss, as Roland distractedly watches television, with the mirror casting Zelena's reflection instead of Marian's. After Marian reveals herself as Zelena in disguise, Regina and Robin decide to use a forgetting potion on Roland to erase his memories of the fake Marian, and to rid him the pain of losing his mother again. }} The day after Emma has become the Dark One and fled to another realm, Robin stays with Roland in Mary Margaret's loft to read a story to his son. Roland falls asleep upstairs, so Robin goes downstairs, where Zelena takes him by surprise and kidnaps him. After Zelena has created a cyclone from the Apprentice's wand, Regina renders her powerless again. Robin takes Roland to the diner to seek shelter, while Regina redirects the cyclone into taking them to the Enchanted Forest to find Emma. Soon after Emma is found by her family and friends, King Arthur and his knights approach the group and lead them to Camelot. At the castle, Roland is present as King Arthur introduces the group to his Queen, Guinevere, before announcing there will be a ball held in their honor. After Hook casts the curse to go back to Storybrooke, Emma magically pulls her family and friends, including Roland, into the diner, making them materialize unconscious on the floor. With her own plan to get rid of Hook's darkness, she erases everyone's memories of the last six weeks, before the curse engulfs the diner. }} The day after, the Storybrooke residents realize some of the Camelot natives have also been brought to town by Emma. After the Camelot folk are found, Mary Margaret, David, Robin Hood and Roland distribute supplies to the newcomers. Later, Roland is helping his father collect branches for campfires when he witnesses a fury attack and kidnap Robin because of Regina's unpaid price of magic from six weeks ago. His cry alerts Regina and the others, who chase after the fury. Eventually, Regina and her allies save Robin by paying off the price of magic with the fury's life. That evening, Roland joins his father in the diner, where he sits in the booth behind Mary Margaret and David's. While Robin goes off with his allies to the Underworld to rescue Hook, Roland and his new baby sister are left under the care of the nuns. Robin reunites with Roland when he returns from the Underworld, but after he is killed by Hades, Roland attends his funeral, where he places an rose entwined arrow on his father's casket. That night, at the diner, Granny, Little John, Friar Tuck and Roland toast their drinks in honor of Robin, while Regina is still processing her lover's untimely death. During this, a tremor rips through Storybrooke, as a result of Mr. Gold absorbing the town's magic into the Olympian Crystal. To the shock of everyone except Emma, who wanted to break the news delicately to Regina, Hook rushes in, having been restored to life earlier by Zeus. The next morning, Zelena creates a portal for Merida, the Merry Men and the Camelot natives so they can return home. Before going, Little John asks Zelena about Regina, who neither he or Roland can say goodbye to since she is out of town. Zelena assures him that Regina will understand since Robin would've wanted Roland to grow up in Sherwood Forest. She promises the boy that she will visit him soon, and will bring his baby sister, Robin, along too. Granny brings Robin towards Roland, who says goodbye by kissing the baby on her forehead. Before going into the portal, Roland bestows a feather from Robin's arrow to Zelena and asks her to give it to Regina. }} Family Kelly West|DAD=Robin Hood †|MOM=Maid Marian †}} Margot|ME='Roland'}} Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *Roland is one of only three Enchanted Forest characters who were never featured in a flashback from before the first curse, the others being Lumiere and Rapunzel. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *Raphael Alejandro, who plays Roland, is the brother of Dalila Bela, who plays a young Guinevere in the Season Five episode "The Broken Kingdom" of ''Once Upon a Time. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References de:Roland nl:Roland Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Storybrooke Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Original Characters